To Find a Sweetheart
by KaTyAnNe
Summary: Sequel to the Broken Angel stories, cowritten by KaTyA and Anna Meeka. Anna and Seto are the only ones of the gang who don't have dates to the upcoming sweethearts dance. Can Katya, Yugi & co. find a way to get them together before it's too late? CH. 7
1. Acting and Decorations

Anna: Valentine's day is coming soon.

Anaka: Not that soon.

Katya: So? That doesn't mean that we can't have a story revolving around the holiday of love.

Yami: Oh yay.

Yugi: Welcome Yami, the oh-so sarcastic one.

Yami: Aibou…

Anaka: Brother…

Katya: You two cut it out.

Anna: I'll do the disclaimer this time.

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any shape way or fashion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~ Anna's POV ~*~

It was about ten days before Valentine's Day. Everyone in our little group of friends, not including Yami B and Yami, had a boyfriend or girlfriend.

Everyone but Seto and me.

Seto was busy. He had his company to take care of. And Mokuba. And school to deal with. He had a good reason for not having a girlfriend.

I, on the other hand, did not have a good reason. After school, I was free nearly everyday. There was Forensics, but that was no big thing. I already had my pieces memorized and was ready for the first tournament. Katya constantly told me that I look good and that guys should be throwing themselves at my feet.

Yeah, right. I tell myself that I look fine everyday. I got nothing. The only time I got any reaction from any boy was when I went to school wearing tight polyester pants, a semi-tight black long-sleeved shirt with the word angel on the front, and high-heeled boots. Even then, they were more likely mocking me.

I stared outside of my last class' window on the second floor. It was starting to snow again. It was only the second time this winter that it had snowed, so it was good to see it coming down.

"Anna… Anna… Miss Carsons, could you please pay attention?" my Forensics teacher, Mr. Williams, sighed. That was the second time that day I had spaced.

"Sorry, Dan. I didn't mean to phase out like that." Mr. Williams allows us to call him Williams or Dan since we are, and I quote, 'going to become more of a family in this class.'

"It's alright. Would you like to perform your DI for the class?"

"Sure. Alright."

Getting up from my seat, I went to the front of the class and stood there for a second, replaying my dramatic interpretation before I began.

~*~ Yugi's POV ~*~

School was over. I was by the front doors, waiting for Katya and Yami to show up. There were already about three inches of freshly fallen snow on the ground and more was still falling. I couldn't wait to get out in it.

"Alright, Karen, I'll talk to you later," I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Anna walking towards the doors.

"Hey Ann," I said.

"Hey Yugi," she sighed.

"It's snowing."

"I know."

"It's almost Valentine's Day. Are you gonna do anything special?" I tried to hint towards doing something for Seto, but I'm not sure she got the clue.

"No. Not this year… again. It's just like last year. And the year before that."

"You never know. You could get someone to love you before Valentine's Day," I tried to reassure her. She kept looking on the negative. She needed to stop that.

"I don't know…"

"You just got to know where to look."

"I had better go." With that, Anna left.

"What was that about, Yugi," Katya asked behind me.

"She still was ranting about how she doesn't have anyone as a boyfriend," I answered honestly.

"Again?" Yami groaned.

"Yes."

"Gods! We have got to get that Kaiba Corp CEO out of his shell and get him to talk to her and take her on a date or something!"

"You said it Yami," my girlfriend agreed.

~*~ Katya's POV ~*~

As we walked to the game shop, we talked about what we were going to do for Anna and Kaiba. There had to be some way to get them together, we just couldn't think of it.

The three of us entered the Turtle Game Shop. Yugi's grandfather was hanging up hearts and cupids around the place. It was nice, in a kind of strange way. But it was still nice of him to do that.

"Hey you three. It's snowing pretty good out there, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mr. Motou," I told him, "It is snowing pretty hard out there."

"I think just while we were walking home we got another inch of it," Yugi laughed. His grandfather chuckled.

"Well then, I'm seeing a possible school cancellation for you three tomorrow."

"We can only hope," I told them.

"Let's go up to the house," Yami suggested.

The two of us agreed and went up. We went into the living room area and just crashed.

"What are we gonna do?" Yami sighed.

"I don't know, Yami," I answered truthfully. I had no clue as to what to do.

"Hey Katya, aren't you a part of Student Council?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Is there anything going on sometime soon? For Valentine's Day, I mean."

I thought. Was there anything going on? Searching for my StuCo folder, I found it and looked at the February calendar for events concerning the big lover's holiday.

There it was. Right on the 14th as well. It was the school's annual Sweethearts Dance.

"Yeah, there is. The Sweethearts Dance."

That's when Yugi that look in his eyes. The look where he was thinking of something. Sometimes the look scared me, but this time it impressed me a little.

"I've got an idea."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami: Not half bad.

Anna: Thank you!

Yugi: It's good.

Katya: That's really good.

Anaka: She tries.

Katya & Anna: Please R&R and NO FLAMES!!!


	2. Ice Skating

To Find a Sweetheart

Katya: Okay. I would like to take this time to apologize to everyone out there who read chapter one. *sighs* I don't know why, but Anna wanted to wait until I got our chapter two done...EVEN IF IT MEANT WAITING TWOMONTHS! I SINCERELY apologize; this is my spring break now, and the first opportunity I've had to write in awhile. 

Anna: Will you STOP?! I FORGIVE YOU ALREADY!

Katya: But...the readers may not!

Yugi: Oh, quit it, Katya...and just write.

Yami: *grins* Aibou has a point...you've waited long enough...

Katya: TELL me about it. Well, you all won't have to wait another two months, because Anna here is going to write the next couple chapters. Because, I, once again, will be swamped until summer vacation.

Anna: Well? Shall we get going?

Katya: You bet!

/Yugi to Yami/  //Yami to Yugi//  \Private thoughts\

======

*Yugi's POV*

"I've got an idea."

Katya grinned. "Awesome. 'Cause I sure don't."

"Me neither," my yami cut in.

I faked a look of superiority. "Ah, and this is why you all must rely on my superior intellect. Where would you be without me?"

Yami and my girlfriend cracked up. "DON'T turn into Seto on me, aibou," Yami chuckled. I grinned.

"Well, then, let's hear this genius scheme of yours," Katya leaned back, reclining on the couch.

"Well, I'm almost positive that we won't have school tomorrow." As I said this, I glanced out the window. The snow was piling up; it looked like there was a good six inches out there already! \Nope...definitely won't have school tomorrow, if this keeps up.\

"And?" Yami, sardonic as always.

"Well, we could all go ice-skating tomorrow...at the new rink downtown? It would be fun."

"Not to mention a good way to get that stubborn CEO and Anna together." Yami had read my mind again.

/Hey. Genius schemes are reserved for _moi_ only./

//Oh, **are** they now?//

/I'd prefer it if my thoughts were kept private, dear yami of mine./

//Oh. Well, then. Excuse me.// I snorted to myself. Yami pretending to me mortally offended was very amusing.

"Uhhh...guys...mind including me in the little private conversation?"

I blushed a bit. "Sorry, Katya." Then I grinned. "I was making it clear to a certain someone that he should stop reading my mind and leave the genius-ness to me."

Yami grinned apologetically when Katya gave him an amused look. "I know...genius schemes are reserved only for short, cute aibous."

Katya and I laughed. "Anyways," I said. "We need to get Seto and Anna on the ice together, **without** physically pushing them to do so."

"You said it, Yugi. I highly doubt that either of them would enjoy being pushed into each other," Yami noted.

Katya grinned. "Well, boys, I think I have an idea there..."

We spent the next half hour planning our afternoon. Then we called our friends, telling them of our plans and clueing all but the two potential lovebirds into what our ideas were for them. Operation Be-My-Valentine was underway!

::The next day:: *Katya's POV*

Yugi is a genius. I never would have thought of ice-skating. \Cute, sweet, and smart...is there anything he **isn't**?\

Anna pulled on her skates next to me. I sat down next to her with mine. Fortunately, I'd gotten a decent pair of skates. Last time I came here, one of my skate blades was dull, causing me to fall several times.

"I'm SO glad we had off today!" Anna exclaimed happily, struggling with her small ties. She, unlike me, owned her own pair of skates.

"**Tell** me about it." I tugged on my left skate and went about tightening and tying the laces. "It was Yugi's idea, so thank him."

She grinned. "Oh I will." \You will after we get Seto on the ice with you,\ I thought with a smile.

"So, Anna..." I began, "I think we girls ought to show the boys how awesome and cool we are on skates. What do you think?"

My friend grinned. "Oh, heck yeah! I haven't skated in about forever, but I think we can still make their jaws hit the floor."

"Me neither, but you're right." \Especially Seto's...oh this is going to be FUN!\ "Not to mention the fact that you look gorgeous...that alone will make their jaws hit the floor." I thought I had a point. Anna wore a tight, blue, sparkly short-sleeved shirt and black jeans. She had left her hair down, keeping some of it back with a black hairband.

Anna laughed, blushing slightly. "Oh, stop it, you. You don't look that bad yourself."

I smiled. I wore my favorite outfit. I had on a blue v-neck T-shirt that had laces in the v. The black spandex pants I loved to tap dance in and a half-sleeved black cardigan that only attached in the middle completed the ensemble.

I finished tying my skates and stood. Anna did the same. "Should we practice a bit, then?"

Anna grinned. "You bet."

*Anna's POV*

I hadn't skated in AGES! I thought I was going to hit the ice flat on my butt the moment I stepped out there. However, it wasn't that bad when I got out there. Katya was a bit better at balancing than I was, and with a bit of her help, I was soon gliding like a pro, just like I used to do. Trying a spin, I was very happy to see that I hadn't forgotten my skating lessons.

Katya and I got off the ice just as Yugi, Yami and Joey arrived. "I told you we'd wow the crowd," my friend said, winking. I had to agree...I was feeling much more confident now that I had practiced.

Yugi nearly knocked over his girlfriend, enveloping her in a hug. "You look great," he said, smiling at her.

"You look pretty awesome, yourself, Yug'." She smiled down at the tri-color-haired boy. I felt a twinge of jealousy. They were so happy together, almost a perfect couple. \Of course, they have their disagreements, but...I wish I had a boyfriend like that.\ Not that I didn't have someone in mind...and that someone walked in right at that moment.

"Hello, all." Seto smiled. I tried hard not to melt. I loved it when he smiled. "Hey Anna." He added. \Ohmygod...he just...\ I tried not to blush.

"Hey Seto." I said shyly. I saw Katya and Yugi give each other a secret grin. \They've **got** to be up to something,\ I thought.

"Oy, Seto! You sure you won't fall in that coat of yours?" We all laughed, even Seto. He was wearing one of his trench coats, the blue one (my personal favorite). He wore a teal-colored shirt underneath and black pants. I thought he looked amazing.

"Careful, Chihuahua, I just may use it to trip **you**," the billionaire teased.

Joey laughed. Seto's comments did not faze him anymore, much to my relief. He looked at all of us. "What's with the blue and black? Did you all conspire?" 

I giggled. He had a point. Yugi was wearing his normal blue and white, but Yami was in his normal navy-and-black-leather combination that made many a fan-girl faint. Joey wore black jeans, a white T, and his normal green jacket. 

Katya grinned. "Yep. We all decided to not tell you to wear blue and black so you'd stand out."

Joey pretended to pout. "Awwww..."

"I'll be right back," Seto said. "I need to rent a pair of skates." He walked out into the lobby, blue trench coat flaring out behind him. I **really** wanted one of those.

Yami laughed, standing up after putting his black skates on. "Everyone ready?" he said.

"Nope," Katya and I said together. We looked at each other and laughed.

Katya continued, "Anna and I want to beguile all of you with our amazing talents first."

Joey clapped his hands over his ears. "Not singing," he begged, even though he knew perfectly well that both Katya and I could sing very well. However, we laughed, and went onto the ice.

*Katya's POV*

Anna was so **good**! I couldn't do **any** of the things she could do! She spun and I think she did a flip once too...fortunately, she'd taught me how to jump, so I held my own as we skated round the ice rink.

Where was Seto? He has to be here, renting skates doesn't take THAT long! I nearly fell while keeping a lookout for him; I decided to concentrate on skating.

"All right there, Katya?" Anna called, skating backwards towards me.

"Yep," I answered, taking off again. I did a mental victory dance when I saw Seto come in through the door and stop when he saw Anna and me. \Showtime...\ I thought, grinning mentally.

I did a figure eight; Anna jumped and spun three times in midair before landing gracefully on one leg. "I'll NEVER understand how you **do that**," I told her. She laughed. 

"Are we done?" she asked. I thought for a minute. I was getting out of breath; we'd been on the ice for a good five minutes. 

"Sure." We skated to the entrance.

Immediately, I was met by a very awed Yugi, telling me how good I was. \Very funny...Anna was **so** much better...\ But I grinned and hugged him back. \Damn, I'm so lucky!\

"Hey, Yug'," I whispered. "Look at Seto." Yugi did so and tried not to giggle.

Seto was looking at Anna in shock. "Mission one: success," Yugi whispered back under the noise of everyone telling us that we were great.

Anna was very red by this time. Seto went up to her, which caused her to turn even redder. "You...you were amazing," he said.

She beamed. "Thanks."

Yugi said, "C'mon, Anna, let's ALL go out; maybe you can teach me some of that?"

A chorus of yeses came from the rest of the group. "All right," Anna grinned, and led them out onto the ice. I stayed behind; I was very tired, and I could feel my asthma getting to be a bit. I went to request a couple of songs, and was very pleased to hear "Complicated" start to play as I sat back down, watching my friends skate, fall, and get back up laughing.

Once the song was over, Yugi and Joey skated back to the bleachers and sat down, panting.

"Whew...that was fun!" Yugi grinned. He whispered, more quietly, "Mission two: in progress."

Seto and Yami came off the ice next. "I told Anna to skate a bit on her own," Yami said. "She's so good!" I grinned, as "Stole" by Kelly Rolland began to play.

_­~But good don't get attention_

_One kid with a promise_

_The brightest kid in school_

_He's not a fool_

_Reading books about science and smart stuff_

_It's not enough, no_

Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa~ 

*Seto's POV*

I stared as Anna skated. She was amazing. I've liked her for a while now, but this just only increased my admiration of her. 

The song...it reminds me of myself, in a way. 

_~Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa~_

I watched her; I wanted to go out there and skate with her so badly! I imagined myself lifting her up, just like those Olympic skaters do, and her smiling—

\Get that out of your head, Seto. There's no way she likes you like that.\ I sighed to myself. I didn't think she would...but it was nice to dream.

"You know..." I started to say, but caught myself quickly. \Damnit! Way to go, smart one!\

"What?" Katya and Yugi said at the same time.

I thought of something quickly. "Uh...she really shouldn't be alone out there...someone should go skate with her."

Katya sighed, and she and Yugi complied. They looked slightly disappointed for some reason. I'd have to ask them about that later.

Right now, I wanted to watch my secret crush skate.

======

Katya: Can you say..."that sucked"?

Yami: That—*his mouth is covered by Anna and Yugi*

Anna: I liked it ^_^

Yugi: Me too!

Katya: *smiles* Arigatou. 

Anna and Katya: Well, you know what to do! 

Anna: Just push the little button down there! *winks*

Katya: You know...the little purple "review" button. *also winks*

Yugi: *cute smile* Ja ne!


	3. Torn Heart, Lost Hope

Anna: I have an idea!! Oh man!!! I cannot believe that I just thought of this!!

Yugi: What?

Yami: Yeah, what is it?

Anna: *like in that movie where the girl has a number in her head* I'll never tell… anyone. *laughs*

Anaka: Aibou…. *sighs*

Anna: Oh!! Before I forget, I wanna advertise something.

Katya: We both do.

Anna: A reader of the Broken Angel fictions has decided to make her own version of this story. Well, kind of anyway. She goes by CrookshanksAH03 (or something like that) and the story is called Tristan the Matchmaker. I have read it, along w/ Katya and my yami, and we all agree that it will be a good-

Yami: GET ON WITH IT!!!!

Yugi: _ Yami… *pulls out Supersoakers and Flame-throwers of Doom* Don't make us use these!

Yami: *squeaks* I'll be good.

Anna: Will I write my chapter? Hmm… *waits for a few minutes*

Katya: Well, get the story on with already!!! We're wanting to know!!

Disclaimer: Katya and Anna do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything that may be known about in the real world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::The next day::

~*~ Anna's POV ~*~

The school day was almost over. I was in my last class. Looking up to the clock, I knew it was time for the announcements came on.

As the principal started to talk, I day dreamt of being on the dance floor of the Sweethearts Dance. Seto asking me to dance and me gladly accept his invite.

Just then, Karen, one of my other friends, nudged me. "Hey, they're announcing the five pairs of Sweethearts Dance king and queen candidates."

"The first pair of candidates is Duke Devlin and Anna Delana-Carsons…"

I couldn't believe it! Me? Sweethearts Dance Queen candidate? It was hard to take it in. The problem?

"… And the final pair of candidates is Seto Kaiba and Brittney McKelen," the principal announced over the intercom.

Brittney McKelen. The same Brittney that had made fun of Yugi when that monster named Tea still roamed the streets free. The same ditsy little… What's more, she's paired up with Seto!

I closed my eyes, wishing that I had never heard those words. Brittney and Seto.

My heart tore in two. I couldn't… Seto… Taken from me. And by who? One of my worst enemies.

That tramp named Brittney McKelen had gotten what she wanted. She had gotten who she said was "for her."

Brittney had gotten Seto.

The principal was still rambling as I looked over at Brittney. She was in my Forensics class too. The dog looked over to me and smiled at me. Her expression just screamed "ha ha, you were hooked up with a dork and I've got the hottest guy in school." Not that I didn't like Duke, don't get me wrong, he was just a good friend.

It was right then that the bell rang. Quickly, I stood up and went for the door. I didn't make eye contact with anyone.

After I changed from the school's required shoes to my own, I left the building. There were still snowdrifts on the sides of the sidewalks and streets. But then, we did _just_ have a snow-day the day before, so it was nothing.

"Anna! Anna!" I heard someone call after me. Sighing, I stopped. A few seconds later Duke Devlin, my pairing's king candidate, was at my side.

"Hey Duke," I said.

"We need to get together this weekend. You know, to work on our candidate items. Like the performance, our bios and things like that."

I nodded. "Tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. About 10:00 alright?"

Again, I nodded.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow." Duke left and I continued on my way.

Finally getting home, I went to my room and changed. My outfit consisted of a light blue, long-sleeved T-shirt that had a dark blue and forest green butterfly. The pants I chose were black stretch with a white area across the top and down my right leg. My shoes of choice had to be snow boots, seeing as I was going to go out again.

I brought out my skates. They were a little banged up, but still white and able to be worn. Those skates brought back memories that were nearly long forgotten.

Taking the tied laces in my hands, I slung one skate over my shoulder. I grabbed my blue scarf and wrapped it around my neck. Then I took my coat, put it on, and went downstairs. Writing a quick note, I told my mom and dad, since they were out, that I was at the ice rink and that I would be home in a few hours. With that, I left my home.

On my way, I passed the game shop. I thought about going in, but I stopped myself. Being nice, I did wave to Mr. Motou. He waved me in, but I shook my head and continued.

I finally got to the rink. Showing my pass, I was let in free.

"Two days in a row, Anna?" I heard a voice behind me, "You must really like skating."

The person behind me was Kenton, one of the disk jockeys that worked there. All of the skaters knew him as DJ KK, spinning expert. There were actually two DJs that worked there; I was friends with KK.

"Yeah, I love skating," I told him, "It's one of the things that helps me to relax."

He smiled at me. "Well then, what do you want to skate to? The ice is empty and will be completely yours."

"Play a mix of things. I need to get a feel for everything again."

"Alright," he laughed, "I'll get the mix-master's special and play it for ya. See you on the ice."

Kenton left and I changed into my skates. I took off my coat and scarf. I went for the ice.

Stepping onto the slick surface, I went to the center of the rink. I let some ice fly as I stopped in the middle. I waved up to KK and the music started up.

The familiar guitar sounds of "Bootylicious" came over the sound system. I felt the beat and started on my way, doing tricks here and there as I went.

A few minutes later, I heard a subtle change to "Just a Friend." My skating became more hip-hop and bouncy. Every once in a while I would do more and more difficult tricks.

Songs and more songs played as I skated. I saw people come up to the sides of the walls to watch. It kind of felt like I was back in my competition days. An audience watching me, the best mix of songs that I could have, and the right lighting for each part of the mix. Everything but the judges was there.

My legs and ankles were getting tired. I didn't care though. I was venting my feelings through my skating. It didn't matter to me if I wore myself out. The next day was Saturday; I could recover over the weekend.

~*~ Yami's POV ~*~

My aibou, Katya, Joey, and I were headed toward the arcade when we were stopped at a traffic light. Around us, we heard constant conversations about something. Or, rather, some_one_.

"Hey! Go to the skating rink!"

"I heard there's a competition going on there."

"No way! An Olympic skater here in Domino?"

"I heard that she's the best skater out there today!"

It was hard for me to believe. Or any of us for that matter. A pro-skater? Here? There wasn't the smallest inkling of truth to that. But then…

"Hey!" Joey smiled, "Let's go check it out!"

I, reluctantly, agreed along with the others. We headed for the place we had been just the day before.

Reaching the entrance, Yugi, Katya, and Joey started fishing through their pockets for money. They were just finding it when the person behind the glass finally spoke.

"You can go in," she said, "They're making passes for you. There's also something you might want to see on the ice."

Why were they making us passes? Who had paid that amount of money? Most likely Kaiba.

Shrugging it off, we went inside, had our pictures taken for the passes, and waited. Music blasted from the ice rink. My hikari's girlfriend and I exchanged glances and stood up.

"Yugi, Joey," Katya told the two, "we're going over there to see what's going on." She pointed to the large crowd cheering and hollering around the wall.

My hikari nodded and the two of us made our way over to the barrier. The two of us pushed our way through the crowd. When we finally got to the wall, my jaw dropped. That was no pro-that was Anna!

Her moves were precise and vibrantly made. She was magnificent. Better than yesterday even. I started to wonder what would make her skate like that.

As I watched her skate, I noticed Anna start to waver in her speed and jump tricks. She was wearing herself down. It looked like she knew what she was doing, too. I started to worry.

"Katya, she's going to hurt herself," I whispered.

She nodded. "I see it too. She's gonna sprain something. I can feel it."

"Yes." I had to agree with her. Anna was about to hurt something and we both knew it.

And that's when it happened.

My curly, black-haired friend went and readied herself. Then she jumped, making three turns in mid-air. A triple axle I found out later.

When the blades hit the ice, one foot looked like it landed wrong. The skater's entire body fell to the frozen surface. She then slid for a few moments before she finally stopped.

"Anna!" Katya and I both called. Katya went and got a pair of skates. She returned minutes later, the bladed shoes on, and went onto the ice.

~*~ Katya's POV ~*~

I knew she shouldn't have done one more jump. Then, when I saw her do it, I knew that it was too late. That she was sure to get hurt.

She hit the ice. I cringed. Her landing was wrong. She fell to the ice.

"Anna!" I cried out.

I pushed my way through the crowd. Going to the skate rental counter, I asked for a pair. When I got them, I quickly sat down to put them on.

"Katya," I heard someone call. I looked up.

"Oh, hey Joey, Yugi," I told them quickly.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Anna's on the ice," I explained, "She hurt her ankle or something. I'm going to go on the ice and get her."

I finished tying the laces and attempted to quickly get to the ice. "Out of my way! Out of my way!" I shouted as I pushed through the large crowd again.

Stepping onto the ice, I made my way over to my friend. As I finally go to Anna, I skidded to a stop, a little bit of ice flying.

"Anna, are you alright?" I knelt down beside her.

"I think I sprained my ankle," she told me, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Otherwise. I'm just peachy."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Come on. Let's get you back to solid ground."

Helping her to her feet, I wrapped one of her arms around my shoulders and mine around her waist. We went over to the side and back to the carpet.

Still holding onto me, Anna limped over to a bench. She sat down on it and started to untie the laces of her skates. Her fingers, I noticed, were shaky. I finished taking mine off, then turned to her.

"Here," I told her calmly, "Let me."

I carefully took her leg and placed it on my thigh. Untying the laces, I loosened the shoe enough to remove it without causing too much pain.

Yugi, Yami, and Joey came over to us as I started to take the ice skate off.

"You did well out there," Yami told our now-wounded friend.

She smiled slightly. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks, causing some chunks of her black hair to stick to her face.

"Thanks. Though that last move was a mistake," she laughed lightly.

"What made you skate like that?" I wanted to know.

"Thoughts… Feelings mostly. Nothing really I guess." Her eyes were averted from me as the rink's nurse came over to help out.

Just looking at Anna I could tell. Something was up.

~*~ Yugi's POV ~*~

It was in the way she walked, or rather the way she limped, back to her home. Anna was sad, tired, and heartbroken. The fact that she was hurt just added to the fact.

My yami tried to shift her weight slightly, as he was helping her. It looked like most to all of her body weight was on him. I could even feel a slight strain from him.

"I'm not gonna make it to Duke's tomorrow at our set time," I heard her say softly.

"I'll call him," Joey offered, "I'll tell him for you."

"Thank you."

We reached her home and took her in. After removing our outdoor winter layers, Yami and I helped Anna over to one of the sofa-couches in the living room. Katya went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for all of us. Joey went to call Duke at his game shop.

While Katya and Joey were out of the room, Anna started to cry again. Yami and I sat down on either side of her.

"Anna?" I asked.

"Why did he have to be paired up with _her_?" my emerald-eyed friend muttered between sobs.

I knew who she meant, on both counts too. I had wondered myself why Brittney had been paired up with Kaiba. He hated her for what she had said about me. She was a snobby piece of Japanese-white-trash, pardon my French. Kaiba detested her and had something for someone else. Brittney had still thought his feelings were for her and kept trying to make herself known to my billionaire friend.

"I don't know. Whoever put the pairings together is just messed up," I told her honestly. All of us had put Anna and Kaiba together on pairings for Sweethearts, and everyone knows that they would make a good couple. I strongly disliked – no – HATED who put the pairs together.

Anna yawned as she continued to cry her heart out. I couldn't blame her, either. Not being with the person you love is hard. I would know. It happened to me, but then I met Katya and that changed everything.

I moved off of the couch, as well as my darker half, so she could lay down. Before she did, though, she pulled something out of the sock of her un-sprained ankle. It looked like a picture. When she was laying there, she sighed.

"I miss you, mom and dad," she whispered to herself, falling asleep. The hand that held the photo was out over the floor.

Yami looked at me as Katya and Joey walked back into the room. //What should we do, aibou?// he asked me.

/Take the picture from her,/ I answered truthfully.

My darker half took the photo from the limp hand. I noted that it looked a little charred or something around the edges. There was also some writing on the back. I read it aloud.

"Cameron Delana, Betsy Delana, and their four year old daughter, Anna Marie. August 1st, 19… Ugh, I can't tell what the last two numbers are."

Yami let me see the picture. Sure enough, there were two adults and a little girl that looked like the younger version of Anna. They were at the Domino Pier at, what looked like, sunset.

Not being able to see the photo, Katya gave me a funny look. "But Anna's mom and dad's names are Shannon and Michael Carsons."

Joey looked at all of us. "Looks like we're takin' a trip to the library and courthouse, huh?"

He wasn't far off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anna: Oooo… What does the picture have to say about Anna's past?

Anaka: Aibou, you are impossible.

Katya: Nice… Kinda weird, but nice.

Anna: Thanks! ^______________^

Yugi: I can't wait until the next chapter!

Yami: Katya and Anna both agree to this-

All: NO FLAMES AND R&R!!!!!


	4. Performance and New Discoveries

Anna: Alright… I'm hoping this is a good chapter.

Katya: Why? You always write good chapters.

Anna: You write better.

Katya: Do not.

Anna: Do to.

Katya: Do not.

Anna: Do to.

*Katya and Anna continue bickering*

Yugi: Well, while those two are arguing, let's get on with this, shall we?

Yami: Anna and Katya do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, shape, or fashion. Nor do they own anything else that may be found in the real world.

-*-Note to Viv & Co. – Anna's eyes do change. Usually from a grayish blue, to dark blue, to a dark blue-green, then to an almost ocean green. It usually will change if a) she does not feel well, b) she's really tired, or there are other reasons. Anna can't really remember them all. She said blue because that's what her real life eye color is. -*-

Anaka: With that said-

Katya: Do not!

Anna: Do to!

Anaka: On with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

:: Three days later :: ~*~ Anna's POV ~*~

Though it was a small injury, it still hurt like hell. I made it through our performance, but now I was really paying for it. The pain from my ankle was immense.

Duke and I had made our dance to a mix of the remakes of "Under the Sea" and "I Just Can't Wait To Be King." I felt like I had never felt before. It was fun to dance with Duke..

After our dance, it was Seto and Brittney's performance. It was just as good as Duke and mine. Thing was, I could sort of tell that Seto was uncomfortable with her. He has never liked her and it grew worse when she just all-out slammed Yugi. I'm wondering who on earth put the couples together like that.

When the first Sweethearts assembly ended, Katya helped me to the nurse's office. Mrs. Mikami gave me a pair of crutches to use to get around.

I sighed. On Thursday we would have the second and final Sweetheart's Week assembly. During that assembly, all the candidates would be in formal wear. I would be the only one on crutches.

I felt embarrassed. A candidate on crutches. It had never happened before. I would be the first.

"Hey, look at it this way," Katya told me through the stall door as I changed back into y uniform, "At least you're not in a wheelchair."

"I know but…. I'll look silly."

"You keep saying that and you will. Besides, by Friday morning that brace will be off and you'll be able to go to the dance with the rest of us."

I opened the stall door. She turned toward me.

"What makes you think that I'll go?"

"A little birdy told me that Seto was going to go."

Gah! She had hit my weak point!

Of course she would. Katya knew my huge crush. I had told her when she told about hers on Yugi.

I let off a sigh. "Fine, I'll go."

"Alright then. Now let's get to our choir class."

~*~ Joey's POV ~*~

I slammed shut my fifteenth folder of newspaper clippings and magazine articles. Nothing on the Delena family.

We had been at the library looking non-stop through the periodicals since a little while after we left Anna's house. Yug' had us searching for absolutely anything and everything. It was the third time in three days.

"Found something!" Katya exclaimed.

Yami, Yug', and I rushed over to Kate – my nickname for her – to see what was up. Out in front of her were three separate clippings. Two were obituaries, the other a news story.

The story's headline read "Four Car Crash – Five Adults Killed." I read further into the story.

"Oh man…" I let out.

"That just about sums it up," Yugi agreed.

I then looked at the two obituaries. One had a couple that looked very much like the adults in Ann's picture.

"Cameron and Betsy Delena, 30 and 29, died in a car wreck on Tuesday," Yami read, "Burial and funeral… blah, blah, blah… They are survived by their eight year old daughter Anna Marie, siblings, and parents."

"The strange thing is," Kate told us, holding up the second obituary, "Same wreck, different car, were Kaiba and Mokuba's parents."

"Damn," I exhaled, "They've known each other longer than we've known them."

"Yugi, getting those two together is going to be a little easier and a little harder than we all thought," Katya sighed.

"Aibou, I'm going to have to agree," Yami nodded, "Had we known this before, we would have been able to know what we were up against."

"Guys, this makes no difference. If we don't bring it up, it won't change a thing," my best bud protested.

I really hoped that that would have helped.

~*~ Seto's POV ~*~

I went into my bedroom. I felt as though I had been struck in the heart by something. Most likely by Cupid's arrow. It was easy to tell who for as well.

Anna.

It had happened when we all went skating last Thursday. She had been an image to see.

Grabbing the remote for my stereo, I hit the play button. Only about three people knew that I had an Aaron Carter CD. That's the one that was playing in the stereo. I hit the "7" button, then repeat on my remote.

After taking off my jacket, I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Taking in the words, I knew that this song explained everything that I felt about Anna.

__

~*~There's something I've got to say

You're always with me even though

You're far away

Talking to you on my cell

Just the sound of your voice

Makes my heart melt

Oh Girl

It's True

I'm all about you

I'm all about us

No baby you never have to question my love

And every night

There's a new crowd

But it's always you I'm singing about

There is only one these words are going out to

Oh Girl

I'm all about you

I know you worry sometimes

Some other girl will make me

Forget you're mine

There's not a doubt in this world

That anyone could take the place of my number one girl

It's True

I'm all about you

I'm all about us

No baby you never have to question my love

And every night

There's a new crowd

But it's always you I'm singing about

There is only one these words are going out to

Oh Girl

I'm all about you

When I close my eyes I can see you

It's like you're right here

And this feeling is only getting stronger

You're with me everywhere

I'm all about you

I'm all about us

No baby you never have to question my love

And every night

There's a new crowd

But it's always you I'm singing about

There is only one these words are going out to..

Oh Girl

I'm all about you

I'm all about you ~*~

I let the song play over and over again. Just listening to it reminded me of her.

Suddenly, in the middle of the song, it changed.

"Mokuba!"

"I was just trying to get your attention, big brother," he told me.

"What for?"

"Yugi and Yami are on the phone. They wanna talk to you."

No, not now. I wanted my moment of peace. The time that I rarely got between school, schoolwork, and my corporation.

"Tell them… Tell them that I can't talk right now."

"But-"

"Mokuba, please."

~*~ Mokuba's POV ~*~

"But-"

"Mokuba, please."

I wasn't sure about what to do. Yami and Yugi were on the phone. They had told me it was important that they talk to Seto. Yet my big brother wanted his peace. I could tell by the despair in his voice that he needed it.

"Yugi, Yami, he can't talk right now."

"Is he playing his Aaron Carter CD again?" Yugi asked.

"Fifth time since Thursday."

"Lemme guess, the song is 'I'm All About You'?"

"And he's repeating it."

"Damn-"

"Yugi!" I heard Yami exclaim, "Watch the language."

"You've said worse."

"Uh… um…"

Yugi had gotten him there. I had known that Yami said worse. He would occasionally slip a few while I was around. Then he would remember that I was there and would watch his words.

"Any way," Yugi started again, "Your brother has fallen and fallen hard."

"I kinda figured it out on Thursday after he came home from skating with you guys." I looked into my brother's room.

He was attempting to peel himself off of his bed.

I was going to have to talk quick. "Look, Yugi, I'll send you what information I have gotten over email."

"Alright. Thanks Mokuba."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Yugi. Bye Yami."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami: Uh…… Yeah…

Yugi: I liked it. Anna did well on this chapter.

Anna: Do to!

Katya: Do to.

Anna: Do not!

Katya: HAH!!! GOT YOU TO SAY IT!!!

Anna: ARGH!!!!!

Anaka: Anyway, Anna and Katya wish that you press that little purple button down there in the corner and review. Just make sure that you DON'T FLAME!!!!


	5. Misconseption and Deseption

Anna: Can't think. Too many ideas.. Anaka: Ever have one of those times where you just can't write down one story, so you write several? Katya: You guys had better not start that commercial-thing. Anaka & Anna: Sorry. Yugi: Could you please hurry? I want to see what happens next!!! Yami: I would, too. I've been wondering about what's going to happen between the billionaire and the sweetheart dancing-singing actress. Anna: WE'RE DOING THE BEST WE CAN!!! Yami: O_O *squeaks* Sorry!  
  
~*~ Note to Viv & Co. - Thanks for the idea. you guys may get a spot in here with everything that you're doing with your version, (for those not in the know it's Hidden Pasts and Secret Dreams. It's in the crossover section for some reason now. I have yet to know why. I mean other than a few mentions of other shows and/or stories, it's nothing.) We'll work on getting you in there somehow. maybe. it all depends on what each person (authoress. but you figured it out, didn't you?) wants to do. ~*~  
  
Yugi: Anna and Katya Anaka: Do not own Yami: Anything that is Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh! oriented Anaka: Or that is found Yami: In the real world.  
  
//Yami to Yugi// /Yugi to Yami/  
  
Thought  
  
~*~ POV change ~*~ :: Time change(and we don't mean Daylight Savings either)::  
  
Anna: Just a warning, this chapter is rated PG-13 for most of the language towards the end of the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::The next day:: ~*~ Anna's POV ~*~  
  
I was headed to my first class when I saw it. The thing that I never had wanted to see.  
When I turned the corner I saw Seto. And Brittney. Kissing. He looked like he was enjoying it, too.  
They pulled apart. Seto had seen me.  
"Anna!"  
I made my way by the two. I hurried and tried not to make eye contact with either of them.  
I could hear his footsteps as he followed me. He stopped momentarily, then started after me again.  
"Anna! Anna! Wait, Anna! Stop!"  
  
~*~ Seto's POV ~*~  
  
I couldn't stand that girl and she had to push it. That so-called girl that I had as my candidate partner wanted me as her boyfriend. But I didn't want her.  
No. I wanted someone else to fill that position.  
Brittney had pulled me into a kiss. One that I hated and had no taste for. She had forced it and I had tried my hardest to fight it.  
I pulled out of it. That's when I saw Anna standing there.  
Thoughts raced through my mind as I silently panicked. Oh no! What did she see? I asked myself, slapping myself mentally.  
"Anna!" I cried aloud.  
Forcing my legs to move, I went towards her. Praying, I hoped that I could talk to her. Tell her that I-  
She went past us quickly. Her eyes were shut.  
No, no, no, no, NO! Not my day, I cried in my head. I started after her.  
"Anna! Anna! Wait, Anna!"  
There was a small giggle behind me. I stopped in my tracks and spun around, glaring.  
Brittney was standing there, acting innocent. She wasn't fooling me. Not after she had blown it for herself when she hounded Yugi like she did during the whole Tea situation.  
"Don't you ever do that again!" I hissed at her.  
The look on her face was of confusion. Right, like that could fool me. She couldn't fool anyone of us who are Yugi's friends. Not in a million years. Well, maybe the Chihuahua and possibly Tristan, but not anyone else of our group.  
I turned back around and started going back for the girl that I did have feelings for.  
"Stop!" I pleaded.  
She didn't.  
  
::Lunch:: ~*~ Katya's POV ~*~  
  
It got to lunch and something was wrong. Everyone was at the table. Everyone except Anna.  
Anna had Karen helping her with her tray. The two of them passed us and went to another table. A table known for some of the school's best actors and actresses sitting there.  
I shook my head. "Why is she sitting with them? Doesn't she want to sit with us?"  
"Not while I'm sitting here, she doesn't."  
All of our heads turned towards Seto. He hadn't eaten much of his food. It was one of the better meals that the school provided, which made it a little worse. There was also the fact that he looked upset about something.  
"What happened?" Yami was brave enough to ask.  
"Little Miss Bitchney happened."  
I automatically clued in on the nickname usage. We had given her that name after the Tea incident. The way he used it made me think that this wasn't good at all.  
"What did she do?" Yugi questioned.  
I, myself, wanted to know. But for some reason I just couldn't. When my angel of a boyfriend asked, I was relieved of it.  
"She kissed me on the lips in the middle of the hallway." The CEO swallowed hard, then added, "Anna saw."  
Seto pushed his tray away from himself and lay his head in his folded arms on the table. All of us could tell that he was depressed.  
"I never got the chance to explain that I wasn't kissing back. That I was fighting it the entire time."  
"Why don't you tell her now?" Ryou suggested, "I mean, go over and talk to her. What could it hurt, right?"  
"I guess I could try."  
Seto got up and went over to our friend. She stood up, leaning on the table some, from what I could see. The next thing we know-  
SLAP!  
All of us at the table cringed as we turned back around. I looked to Yugi and Yami, shaking my head.  
Our plan, as we had known it, was backfiring. And the two people we were helping were getting burned.  
  
~*~ Yugi's POV ~*~  
  
The plan to get Anna and Seto together was going downhill fast. Katya, Yami, and I would have to think of something along the lines of a plan B when we got back to Yami and my home after school.  
I told my darker half through our link. I hoped that he would help in making this a little easier on all of us.  
//Yes, I agree with you completely aibou,// he answered me.  
/Thank you, Yami. Plan B is going to be harder and more challenging to create and accomplish./  
  
::After School:: ~*~ Yami's POV ~*~  
  
I watched over Anna for the rest of the day. Well, when I could, anyway. Then I would update Katya and Yugi.  
We were heading home after classes when she finally spoke.  
"Yami, why?"  
I was confused in what she meant. "Why what?"  
"Why are you walking me home? Why were you watching me since lunch? Where do you want to start?"  
I hesitated. Where would I start? I would eventually get to the reason, but I couldn't reveal what was going on with everyone else of the group. The plan had to stay a secret.  
"Well, you're one of Yugi and my friends, it's the week of Valentine's Day, and you are unhappy. I want to try and cheer you up."  
"What do you expect after what Seto did? He kissed her. In front of me! And to think that I had a crush on him."  
I had to admit myself that when Seto had first revealed this to us, I was shocked, but then relieved when he said that he didn't kiss back. If I had heard Anna's version first, I would have been just as ticked.  
Somehow, I swore to myself, Somehow we will get these two together for Valentine's Day. Even if it kills us.  
Glancing over at my raven-haired companion, I noticed her eyes. Her blue-green eyes revealed it, even though I could only get a side glimpse of them. It was still there. There was no hatred, only hurt. But it was still there.  
She still cared for him. Loved him.  
"I just. I don't know. I just wish that I hadn't seen that," my friend whispered.  
As we walked, Anna shifted her backpack a little bit. One of the zippers started to come undone. I raised my hand to fix it for her.  
"Leave it, Yami," she told me, "It'll be fine."  
For some reason, I felt uneasy just leaving it alone. Like I wanted to prevent something.  
As the two of us were heading for a street intersection, we heard murmuring. When we got closer, the words became clearer.  
"Why would you want her as your queen when you could have me? I mean honestly, she's seen better days," I heard a girl say.  
The familiarity of the voice, for some reason, rang in my ears. It was Brittney, the female, blonde bimbo. I wondered who she was talking to.  
"I would understand that. Her crutches and everything. Most of her votes, if she gets any, will most likely be pity votes. You, on the other hand will be getting every single vote on your own accord. I like that in you. I don't want to be her pairing anymore."  
I was insulted. And I thought that he was a friend, too. But he had betrayed us time and time again. The creep had been a part of a gang that had gone after Yugi a few weeks before, and then this had to happen.  
Anna was getting upset when she heard the voice. When we reached the corner, she turned toward the two that were talking. I turned as well. It had been who I had thought it was.  
"DUKE DEVLIN, HOW DARE YOU!"  
I stood back. I had never seen Anna blow her top like that before. Never.  
"Anna, I- I- I-"  
"You- you- you- you what? Didn't mean it? Sure, right, uh-huh. And you didn't mean to flirt with her either, right?"  
I was going to step in and pull her out, but I stopped myself. Duke needed this reality check. This was going to be the second of many that he would be getting in the future, I realized.  
Watching Anna's backpack zipper, I noticed that it had unzipped halfway, and was still undoing itself slowly. There was a book of some sort inside of the pocket that was being undone. If the closure opened any more, it would surely fall out.  
"Look, what she was saying. What she was doing-"  
"Was wanting me to look bad. I heard you agree with her. Even talking about how most my votes would be from pity. That is, if I got any," she snapped.  
I tried to re-zip the pocket. She sent me a death glare and I just stepped back. Had I gone after it again with her in that dangerous of a mood, I would have probably lost my arm.  
"Listen, Devlin, I will get those votes on my own, not from pity. And I will get more than her. I just thank the heavens that the Sweethearts pairings are only for activities and not really for the couples. If they had been, my pairing would be short a king."  
"Well don't you feel special," Brittney smirked, laughing a little bit.  
"Don't you EVEN get me started on you, b*tch. I have had enough of you and I swear I will get even with you."  
"What are you talking about? What did I do to you?"  
"Remember last semester when you were bashing and making fun of Yugi Motou? Do you remember that, you snobby piece of white-trash?"  
I attempted to pull her away by her arm. She stayed put.  
"Vaguely, yes," the blonde-ditz wonder sighed, rolling her eyes at my angered, crutch-bearing friend. "Why?"  
"Yugi is my friend and you had no right to do that to him. To see you do what you did and say what you said didn't just hurt him. Hell no, you selfish dog, it hurt all of his friends. And, may I remind you that Seto Kaiba - you know, the one you like so much - is one of them as well. So if you want him, you are going to have to do a heck of a freaking lot more than just flirt with him and try to make yourself look pretty. Oh, no, those won't be enough to cut it with him. And don't even try apologizing to any and/or all of us alone either. There is nothing that you or your little friends can do, snotty little daughter of a piece of $h!t."  
Brittney just stared at Anna. She was. She was terrified of her now. I had to admit, she had scared me, too. But both Brittney and Duke deserved this.  
"Anna, stop this!" Devlin finally got the nerve to say.  
"Duke, shut up."  
"No, this is between you and me. Not you and her."  
"Listen, you so-called friend, this stopped being just between you and me when you started flirting with this piece of garbage."  
Anna turned away from the two and started to go to her home by herself. I watched as the book that was in the unzipping pocket slipped over halfway out.  
"Anna!"  
She spun around on her good foot, her crutches off the ground and the book flying out of her bag. "Devlin, just shut up! You just don't understand what the hell you've done." With that, she just went back to walking to her house alone.  
Going over to where the book lay in the snow, I saw that it was a white, hard-back book with a glossy-type of protection on it. Multi-colored butterflies filled the entire front and back of it.  
Hesitantly, I picked it up. I wiped the snow off of it and examined it further. It was a journal. Anna's journal. I had seen her write in it several times, I had just never realized it.  
That's when I was hit with some sort of wave of confusion. I thought to myself, should I return this to her now. or wait until tomorrow?  
Then I started to walk for Yugi and my home where he and Katya were waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anaka: O_O Yami: I had no clue you knew such language. Anna: I know a heck of a lot more than that. That's not even the tip of the iceberg. Katya: Well. That was one interesting chapter that has to be followed up with. Yugi: Anna and Katya wish that you R&R and they would like it if you DID NOT FLAME!!!!! 


	6. Truth Revealed

Okay, Okay, we know. This one was late. Give both Katya and Anna a break. We've both been busy, and Katya lost her account. Then she laid everything onto me to finish this story. So long story short, Anna a.k.a. Trinity Mikamura gets to finish TFAS. So… Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Anna and Katya do no own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Do not sue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Ryou's POV~*~ ::Thursday::

            It was the big day. The day where the school found out who was the Sweethearts king and queen. And our little group had been through hell and back.

            On Tuesday, Anna had lost her journal to the rage she had toward Duke and Britney. We gave it to Seto on Wednesday to return to her. He nearly got his head ripped off. Just to get them back to decently normal terms, we had locked the two of the in one of the Kaiba mansion offices, with Mokuba's assistance, and watched as chaos ensued for about an hour and a half before Anna broke down and Kaiba comforted her.

            Now it was Thursday and the entire school was in the gym. The couplings had been introduced and the school's show choir had sung a song or two. All of the student's awaited the results.

            "And this year's Sweethearts royalty is…" the StuCo president announced, then opened the envelope, "Goodness! It's a tie this year. Duke Devlin, Anna Delena-Carsons and Seto Kaiba, Brittney McKelen!"

            Student Council members, including Katya, went up to the four. As Katya went to Anna, who was on Kaiba's right side, she seemed to slip Seto something while handing our actress friend the bouquet of flowers the queen usually received. I watched her mouth something, and Anna nodded, Seto giving his O.K.

            Then our two friends stepped up to the podium.

~*~Seto's POV~*~

            When we stepped up to the podium, I was a little nervous. You would think that I would be ready to do this seeing as I was a CEO of a major corporation. Yeah right. What we were doing was yet another Sweethearts first.

            After we removed our "prizes" from ourselves, my crush decided to speak first for the two of us.

            "Fellow students, school staff and administration, friends and family of the royalty candidates, and members of the student council, Seto Kaiba and I regret saying this, but we cannot accept the crown."

            There was a collective gasp from everyone that was watching. That's when I stepped up beside my ebony-haired friend.

            "We say this because reliable resources, which shall remain nameless at this point in time," I spoke, privately eyeing the crowd for our friends, "which have caught our pairings' partners working each other instead of with us."

            I held up one of my hands, revealing a tape recorder which we had used to catch Brittney and Duke in the act.

            "This tape recorder," Anna continued, "has evidence of our partners' betrayals of us. Our resources were lucky to have gotten this when they did or we would have never caught this."

            I pressed the play button on the recorder and held it up to the microphone. Soon, Devlin and Brittney's voices were heard.

            "Devlin, you are so cute. I don't know why I had myself paired with that snobby, stuck-up Kabia-guy. I'll never know why I ever wanted to pair myself with him."

            "Probably the money. But do you think I enjoy being paired with that chick Anna? She's a royal pain in my side!"

            "Why don't we rig the voting so that both you and I can be together for king and queen."

            "I know. Most of Anna's votes will be mostly out of pity anyway."

            Turning off the tape recorder, I looked over at Anna. Her eyes were closed and a stray tear had fallen down her cheek. She was hurting. I was too, but not as bad as her.

            Moving closer to the microphone, I took over the speaking. "As you heard, at some point during the voting process, the votes became rigged. And from some other resources, we found that the pairings were also rigged."

            "Mr. Kaiba and Miss Delena-Carsons," one of the teachers in charge of the Student Council began, "the accusation you are giving, though proven, is largely based on speculation. If what you say on some points is true, then why weren't we alerted of this before, when votes were being counted and pairings made?"

            I watched as Katya stood up from the spot she had been sitting in. "It was because I had been the only one who noticed," she told him, "And when I tried to bring it up, you waved me off like you didn't care. It should have been Seto and Anna and Duke and Brittney, but some of Brittney's friends changed it."

            Then she went over to the blonde girl that we had come to hate. Her hand was clenched tightly into a fist.

            "And this, Brittney, is for my friends."

            That's when she decked her with a right hook.

~*~ Katya's POV ~*~  ::later that day::

            Okay, so I got a detention for punching that little b!tch. It felt good, so I didn't care. But seconds after their announcement was made, Seto and Anna remained the Sweethearts king and queen while Devlin and Brittney were dumped.

            The two that should have been together in the first place finally were. They were a good couple. And we almost had them completely together.

            After detention, I went over to Yami and Yugi's place. When Yami let  me in, Yugi tackled me.

            "We're so close! So close!"

            "Aibou, calm down."

            I had to smile. "But Yami, you saw Anna's face, as well as Seto's. They were blushing!"

            "At the dance," Yugi announced, "the final part of our plan will take place on the dance floor. You guys have been working with the others on the dance moves and everything?"

            "Yeah," I answered, "You, Yami?"

            "Yes."

            "Alright.  Operation: Cupid's dance is ready."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, so what will happen at the dance? And what kind of dance have Yami, Yugi, and Katya been working on with other students, including Anna and Seto, on for the dance?

Find out next chapter.


	7. Love from a Dance

Sorry this has taken so long for me to write the last chapter. But I'll put it up now. I'm moving over the week of Christmas and you can bet that I won't be on much over the next month or so.

Anaka: Relax Anna, you're stressing again.

Anna: Sorry. I'm just tense right now.

Anyway, this chapter is the last of TFAS. 

Anyway I do not own anything that is Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything that is found in the real world.

On with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Anna's POV~*~ ::The Next Day::

            Finally! I was off of those crutches. It hurt to walk on my ankle at first, but it left after a while.

            At school, several guys were stealing looks at me. Katya may have been right in the fact that I'm a looker, but I still find that hard to imagine. That, and the fact that I may very well be taken. Soon, anyway.

            I took a look at the golden Egyptian bracelet on my wrist. Seto, for some reason last year, had given it to me as a May Day gift. At first I thought is was strange, but then I realized how much it must have taken to find the ancient bracelet of a princess.

            The end of the day of school came all too quickly. Katya and Yami had been attempting to keep Yugi quiet about something all day. I wondered why as I stuffed my outfit for that night for the one dance into my locker. Lucky for us, we could go to our lockers and get stuff during dances if we forgot something that day.

            I walked home alone from school. Anaka, my darker half, was waiting for me so that she could help me with getting ready for the dance. A soft snow fell on the city as I walked. I hummed quietly.

            I knew the song from when I was a child. It had never left me. Even when… Even when _it happened, I never forgot it._

            Reaching home, I saw my yami standing there. Her expression was that of… excitement?

            "Come on! Let's get you ready!"

~*~Ryou's POV~*~ ::That night::

            Well, we had decided to come to the dance in our couples. Mine had gone off with some boy named Gowane or Gofan or something like that. Not like it mattered; Vivian was there to keep me company.

            It was a half hour into the dance and Seto and Anna had not arrived yet. I was by the punch bowl with Vivian, Katya, Yami, and my yami when I saw them enter.

            "Oh… my…" I heard both Katya and Vivian breathe.

            "Anna looks damn fine," my yami smirked.

            I had to admit, she did look good. Her curls fell from French braids that went from her hairline to the front of her crown. The dress she wore was red with sparkles all over—spaghetti strap, of course. She wore red high heals that were strapped. Glitter make-up caused her face and a few other revealed places—mostly her upper chest and neck—to light up and shimmer a little.

            Kaiba looked nice as well. Black tux, bow tie, snappy shoes… He had gone the full nine. For some reason, I think he even may have… gelled his hair? What?

            Then I remembered. The dance number.

            Of course.

            Katya and Vivian went over and pulled Anna away from Seto. I wondered what was going on.

~*~Katya POV~*~  ::An hour later::

            Everything was set. We had changed into our outfits for the number. Then we went to key spots, asking the people around us to join in and do as we did.

            Glancing over at Anna, I smiled. Anaka had done an awesome job with her hair and the ideal clothing for the dance. Just what the song required.

            I looked over to Yami, who would be my dance partner. Silently, I thanked Yugi for doing this.

            I nodded, giving Yugi the cue. He was by the DJ so we wouldn't have to wait long. After that, it was up to fate for it to work out.

            Minutes later, "Blowin' Me Up (With Her Love)" was blasted over the speakers.

            Show time.

~*~Yugi's POV~*~

            I didn't really want to be a part of the routine. As it turns out, I don't have the right rhythm for R&B and hip-hop dancing. My yami is better at it than me.

            /Be nice to her, Yami,/ I warned him, /Don't do anything I wouldn't./

            //Aibou, don't worry.// He sent me a mental chuckle.

            From where I stood, I watched the routine start. Katya and Yami, Tristan and Ribbon (seeing as Serenity wasn't there), and Seto and Anna were out there dancing like pros. I mainly kept my eyes on the last couple.

            Kaiba and Anna. Man, they were something out there on the dance floor. Almost like…

            Then I saw it. I was shocked, but glad. It was something we had all wanted to see.

            You see, toward the end of the song, Seto lead Anna off the dance floor and they went over to the wall. It was there that I saw them kiss each other. On the lips, too.

            /And we have score!/ I cried to my yami through the link.

            //Yes!//

            As soon as the song ended, I watched him tell Katya. It looked as though she was about to scream from the excitement. Then all of us saw the CEO and the young actress mouth those three words.

            I smiled.

            They were finally together. They were finally in love and knew the other felt the same way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Again, forgive the lateness of this please. I've been very busy with packing and other things that I just didn't have time. I'll try to work on another one and maybe over the summer (next summer, duh) maybe Kayta and I could really do a pair writing story. But who knows.

Anyway, R&R. No flames.

Ja Ne,

~*~Anna Meeka a.k.a. Trinity Mikamura~*~


End file.
